Othello/Act 3
SCENE I. Before the castle. Enter CASSIO and some Musicians CASSIO Masters, play here; I will content your pains; Something that's brief; and bid 'Good morrow, general.' Music Enter Clown Clown Why masters, have your instruments been in Naples, that they speak i' the nose thus? First Musician How, sir, how! Clown Are these, I pray you, wind-instruments? First Musician Ay, marry, are they, sir. Clown O, thereby hangs a tail. First Musician Whereby hangs a tale, sir? Clown Marry. sir, by many a wind-instrument that I know. But, masters, here's money for you: and the general so likes your music, that he desires you, for love's sake, to make no more noise with it. First Musician Well, sir, we will not. Clown If you have any music that may not be heard, to't again: but, as they say to hear music the general does not greatly care. First Musician We have none such, sir. Clown Then put up your pipes in your bag, for I'll away: go; vanish into air; away! Exeunt Musicians CASSIO Dost thou hear, my honest friend? Clown No, I hear not your honest friend; I hear you. CASSIO Prithee, keep up thy quillets. There's a poor piece of gold for thee: if the gentlewoman that attends the general's wife be stirring, tell her there's one Cassio entreats her a little favour of speech: wilt thou do this? Clown She is stirring, sir: if she will stir hither, I shall seem to notify unto her. CASSIO Do, good my friend. Exit Clown Enter IAGO In happy time, Iago. IAGO You have not been a-bed, then? CASSIO Why, no; the day had broke Before we parted. I have made bold, Iago, To send in to your wife: my suit to her Is, that she will to virtuous Desdemona Procure me some access. IAGO I'll send her to you presently; And I'll devise a mean to draw the Moor Out of the way, that your converse and business May be more free. CASSIO I humbly thank you for't. Exit IAGO I never knew A Florentine more kind and honest. Enter EMILIA EMILIA Good morrow, good Lieutenant: I am sorry For your displeasure; but all will sure be well. The general and his wife are talking of it; And she speaks for you stoutly: the Moor replies, That he you hurt is of great fame in Cyprus, And great affinity, and that in wholesome wisdom He might not but refuse you; but he protests he loves you And needs no other suitor but his likings To take the safest occasion by the front To bring you in again. CASSIO Yet, I beseech you, If you think fit, or that it may be done, Give me advantage of some brief discourse With Desdemona alone. EMILIA Pray you, come in; I will bestow you where you shall have time To speak your bosom freely. CASSIO I am much bound to you. Exeunt SCENE II. A room in the castle. Enter OTHELLO, IAGO, and Gentlemen OTHELLO These letters give, Iago, to the pilot; And by him do my duties to the senate: That done, I will be walking on the works; Repair there to me. IAGO Well, my good lord, I'll do't. OTHELLO This fortification, gentlemen, shall we see't? Gentleman We'll wait upon your lordship. Exeunt SCENE III. The garden of the castle. Enter DESDEMONA, CASSIO, and EMILIA DESDEMONA Be thou assured, good Cassio, I will do All my abilities in thy behalf. EMILIA Good madam, do: I warrant it grieves my husband, As if the case were his. DESDEMONA O, that's an honest fellow. Do not doubt, Cassio, But I will have my lord and you again As friendly as you were. CASSIO Bounteous madam, Whatever shall become of Michael Cassio, He's never any thing but your true servant. DESDEMONA I know't; I thank you. You do love my lord: You have known him long; and be you well assured He shall in strangeness stand no further off Than in a polite distance. CASSIO Ay, but, lady, That policy may either last so long, Or feed upon such nice and waterish diet, Or breed itself so out of circumstance, That, I being absent and my place supplied, My general will forget my love and service. DESDEMONA Do not doubt that; before Emilia here I give thee warrant of thy place: assure thee, If I do vow a friendship, I'll perform it To the last article: my lord shall never rest; I'll watch him tame and talk him out of patience; His bed shall seem a school, his board a shrift; I'll intermingle every thing he does With Cassio's suit: therefore be merry, Cassio; For thy solicitor shall rather die Than give thy cause away. EMILIA Madam, here comes my lord. CASSIO Madam, I'll take my leave. DESDEMONA Why, stay, and hear me speak. CASSIO Madam, not now: I am very ill at ease, Unfit for mine own purposes. DESDEMONA Well, do your discretion. Exit CASSIO Enter OTHELLO and IAGO IAGO Ha! I like not that. OTHELLO What dost thou say? IAGO Nothing, my lord: or if--I know not what. OTHELLO Was not that Cassio parted from my wife? IAGO Cassio, my lord! No, sure, I cannot think it, That he would steal away so guilty-like, Seeing you coming. OTHELLO I do believe 'twas he. DESDEMONA How now, my lord! I have been talking with a suitor here, A man that languishes in your displeasure. OTHELLO Who is't you mean? DESDEMONA Why, your lieutenant, Cassio. Good my lord, If I have any grace or power to move you, His present reconciliation take; For if he be not one that truly loves you, That errs in ignorance and not in cunning, I have no judgment in an honest face: I prithee, call him back. OTHELLO Went he hence now? DESDEMONA Ay, sooth; so humbled That he hath left part of his grief with me, To suffer with him. Good love, call him back. OTHELLO Not now, sweet Desdemona; some other time. DESDEMONA But shall't be shortly? OTHELLO The sooner, sweet, for you. DESDEMONA Shall't be to-night at supper? OTHELLO No, not to-night. DESDEMONA To-morrow dinner, then? OTHELLO I shall not dine at home; I meet the captains at the citadel. DESDEMONA Why, then, to-morrow night; or Tuesday morn; On Tuesday noon, or night; on Wednesday morn: I prithee, name the time, but let it not Exceed three days: in faith, he's penitent; And yet his trespass, in our common reason-- Save that, they say, the wars must make examples Out of their best--is not almost a fault To incur a private cheque. When shall he come? Tell me, Othello: I wonder in my soul, What you would ask me, that I should deny, Or stand so mammering on. What! Michael Cassio, That came a-wooing with you, and so many a time, When I have spoke of you dispraisingly, Hath ta'en your part; to have so much to do To bring him in! Trust me, I could do much,-- OTHELLO Prithee, no more: let him come when he will; I will deny thee nothing. DESDEMONA Why, this is not a boon; 'Tis as I should entreat you wear your gloves, Or feed on nourishing dishes, or keep you warm, Or sue to you to do a peculiar profit To your own person: nay, when I have a suit Wherein I mean to touch your love indeed, It shall be full of poise and difficult weight And fearful to be granted. OTHELLO I will deny thee nothing: Whereon, I do beseech thee, grant me this, To leave me but a little to myself. DESDEMONA Shall I deny you? no: farewell, my lord. OTHELLO Farewell, my Desdemona: I'll come to thee straight. DESDEMONA Emilia, come. Be as your fancies teach you; Whate'er you be, I am obedient. Exeunt DESDEMONA and EMILIA OTHELLO Excellent wretch! Perdition catch my soul, But I do love thee! and when I love thee not, Chaos is come again. IAGO My noble lord-- OTHELLO What dost thou say, Iago? IAGO Did Michael Cassio, when you woo'd my lady, Know of your love? OTHELLO He did, from first to last: why dost thou ask? IAGO But for a satisfaction of my thought; No further harm. OTHELLO Why of thy thought, Iago? IAGO I did not think he had been acquainted with her. OTHELLO O, yes; and went between us very oft. IAGO Indeed! OTHELLO Indeed! ay, indeed: discern'st thou aught in that? Is he not honest? IAGO Honest, my lord! OTHELLO Honest! ay, honest. IAGO My lord, for aught I know. OTHELLO What dost thou think? IAGO Think, my lord! OTHELLO Think, my lord! By heaven, he echoes me, As if there were some monster in his thought Too hideous to be shown. Thou dost mean something: I heard thee say even now, thou likedst not that, When Cassio left my wife: what didst not like? And when I told thee he was of my counsel In my whole course of wooing, thou criedst 'Indeed!' And didst contract and purse thy brow together, As if thou then hadst shut up in thy brain Some horrible conceit: if thou dost love me, Show me thy thought. IAGO My lord, you know I love you. OTHELLO I think thou dost; And, for I know thou'rt full of love and honesty, And weigh'st thy words before thou givest them breath, Therefore these stops of thine fright me the more: For such things in a false disloyal knave Are tricks of custom, but in a man that's just They are close delations, working from the heart That passion cannot rule. IAGO For Michael Cassio, I dare be sworn I think that he is honest. OTHELLO I think so too. IAGO Men should be what they seem; Or those that be not, would they might seem none! OTHELLO Certain, men should be what they seem. IAGO Why, then, I think Cassio's an honest man. OTHELLO Nay, yet there's more in this: I prithee, speak to me as to thy thinkings, As thou dost ruminate, and give thy worst of thoughts The worst of words. IAGO Good my lord, pardon me: Though I am bound to every act of duty, I am not bound to that all slaves are free to. Utter my thoughts? Why, say they are vile and false; As where's that palace whereinto foul things Sometimes intrude not? who has a breast so pure, But some uncleanly apprehensions Keep leets and law-days and in session sit With meditations lawful? OTHELLO Thou dost conspire against thy friend, Iago, If thou but think'st him wrong'd and makest his ear A stranger to thy thoughts. IAGO I do beseech you-- Though I perchance am vicious in my guess, As, I confess, it is my nature's plague To spy into abuses, and oft my jealousy Shapes faults that are not--that your wisdom yet, From one that so imperfectly conceits, Would take no notice, nor build yourself a trouble Out of his scattering and unsure observance. It were not for your quiet nor your good, Nor for my manhood, honesty, or wisdom, To let you know my thoughts. OTHELLO What dost thou mean? IAGO Good name in man and woman, dear my lord, Is the immediate jewel of their souls: Who steals my purse steals trash; 'tis something, nothing; 'Twas mine, 'tis his, and has been slave to thousands: But he that filches from me my good name Robs me of that which not enriches him And makes me poor indeed. OTHELLO By heaven, I'll know thy thoughts. IAGO You cannot, if my heart were in your hand; Nor shall not, whilst 'tis in my custody. OTHELLO Ha! IAGO O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock The meat it feeds on; that cuckold lives in bliss Who, certain of his fate, loves not his wronger; But, O, what damned minutes tells he o'er Who dotes, yet doubts, suspects, yet strongly loves! OTHELLO O misery! IAGO Poor and content is rich and rich enough, But riches fineless is as poor as winter To him that ever fears he shall be poor. Good heaven, the souls of all my tribe defend From jealousy! OTHELLO Why, why is this? Think'st thou I'ld make a lie of jealousy, To follow still the changes of the moon With fresh suspicions? No; to be once in doubt Is once to be resolved: exchange me for a goat, When I shall turn the business of my soul To such exsufflicate and blown surmises, Matching thy inference. 'Tis not to make me jealous To say my wife is fair, feeds well, loves company, Is free of speech, sings, plays and dances well; Where virtue is, these are more virtuous: Nor from mine own weak merits will I draw The smallest fear or doubt of her revolt; For she had eyes, and chose me. No, Iago; I'll see before I doubt; when I doubt, prove; And on the proof, there is no more but this,-- Away at once with love or jealousy! IAGO I am glad of it; for now I shall have reason To show the love and duty that I bear you With franker spirit: therefore, as I am bound, Receive it from me. I speak not yet of proof. Look to your wife; observe her well with Cassio; Wear your eye thus, not jealous nor secure: I would not have your free and noble nature, Out of self-bounty, be abused; look to't: I know our country disposition well; In Venice they do let heaven see the pranks They dare not show their husbands; their best conscience Is not to leave't undone, but keep't unknown. OTHELLO Dost thou say so? IAGO She did deceive her father, marrying you; And when she seem'd to shake and fear your looks, She loved them most. OTHELLO And so she did. IAGO Why, go to then; She that, so young, could give out such a seeming, To seal her father's eyes up close as oak- He thought 'twas witchcraft--but I am much to blame; I humbly do beseech you of your pardon For too much loving you. OTHELLO I am bound to thee for ever. IAGO I see this hath a little dash'd your spirits. OTHELLO Not a jot, not a jot. IAGO I' faith, I fear it has. I hope you will consider what is spoke Comes from my love. But I do see you're moved: I am to pray you not to strain my speech To grosser issues nor to larger reach Than to suspicion. OTHELLO I will not. IAGO Should you do so, my lord, My speech should fall into such vile success As my thoughts aim not at. Cassio's my worthy friend-- My lord, I see you're moved. OTHELLO No, not much moved: I do not think but Desdemona's honest. IAGO Long live she so! and long live you to think so! OTHELLO And yet, how nature erring from itself,-- IAGO Ay, there's the point: as--to be bold with you-- Not to affect many proposed matches Of her own clime, complexion, and degree, Whereto we see in all things nature tends-- Foh! one may smell in such a will most rank, Foul disproportion thoughts unnatural. But pardon me; I do not in position Distinctly speak of her; though I may fear Her will, recoiling to her better judgment, May fall to match you with her country forms And happily repent. OTHELLO Farewell, farewell: If more thou dost perceive, let me know more; Set on thy wife to observe: leave me, Iago: IAGO Going My lord, I take my leave. OTHELLO Why did I marry? This honest creature doubtless Sees and knows more, much more, than he unfolds. IAGO Returning My lord, I would I might entreat your honour To scan this thing no further; leave it to time: Though it be fit that Cassio have his place, For sure, he fills it up with great ability, Yet, if you please to hold him off awhile, You shall by that perceive him and his means: Note, if your lady strain his entertainment With any strong or vehement importunity; Much will be seen in that. In the mean time, Let me be thought too busy in my fears-- As worthy cause I have to fear I am-- And hold her free, I do beseech your honour. OTHELLO Fear not my government. IAGO I once more take my leave. Exit OTHELLO This fellow's of exceeding honesty, And knows all qualities, with a learned spirit, Of human dealings. If I do prove her haggard, Though that her jesses were my dear heartstrings, I'ld whistle her off and let her down the wind, To pray at fortune. Haply, for I am black And have not those soft parts of conversation That chamberers have, or for I am declined Into the vale of years,--yet that's not much-- She's gone. I am abused; and my relief Must be to loathe her. O curse of marriage, That we can call these delicate creatures ours, And not their appetites! I had rather be a toad, And live upon the vapour of a dungeon, Than keep a corner in the thing I love For others' uses. Yet, 'tis the plague of great ones; Prerogatived are they less than the base; 'Tis destiny unshunnable, like death: Even then this forked plague is fated to us When we do quicken. Desdemona comes: Re-enter DESDEMONA and EMILIA If she be false, O, then heaven mocks itself! I'll not believe't. DESDEMONA How now, my dear Othello! Your dinner, and the generous islanders By you invited, do attend your presence. OTHELLO I am to blame. DESDEMONA Why do you speak so faintly? Are you not well? OTHELLO I have a pain upon my forehead here. DESDEMONA 'Faith, that's with watching; 'twill away again: Let me but bind it hard, within this hour It will be well. OTHELLO Your napkin is too little: He puts the handkerchief from him; and it drops Let it alone. Come, I'll go in with you. DESDEMONA I am very sorry that you are not well. Exeunt OTHELLO and DESDEMONA EMILIA I am glad I have found this napkin: This was her first remembrance from the Moor: My wayward husband hath a hundred times Woo'd me to steal it; but she so loves the token, For he conjured her she should ever keep it, That she reserves it evermore about her To kiss and talk to. I'll have the work ta'en out, And give't Iago: what he will do with it Heaven knows, not I; I nothing but to please his fantasy. Re-enter Iago IAGO How now! what do you here alone? EMILIA Do not you chide; I have a thing for you. IAGO A thing for me? it is a common thing-- EMILIA Ha! IAGO To have a foolish wife. EMILIA O, is that all? What will you give me now For the same handkerchief? IAGO What handkerchief? EMILIA What handkerchief? Why, that the Moor first gave to Desdemona; That which so often you did bid me steal. IAGO Hast stol'n it from her? EMILIA No, 'faith; she let it drop by negligence. And, to the advantage, I, being here, took't up. Look, here it is. IAGO A good wench; give it me. EMILIA What will you do with 't, that you have been so earnest To have me filch it? IAGO it Why, what's that to you? EMILIA If it be not for some purpose of import, Give't me again: poor lady, she'll run mad When she shall lack it. IAGO Be not acknown on 't; I have use for it. Go, leave me. Exit EMILIA I will in Cassio's lodging lose this napkin, And let him find it. Trifles light as air Are to the jealous confirmations strong As proofs of holy writ: this may do something. The Moor already changes with my poison: Dangerous conceits are, in their natures, poisons. Which at the first are scarce found to distaste, But with a little act upon the blood. Burn like the mines of Sulphur. I did say so: Look, where he comes! Re-enter OTHELLO Not poppy, nor mandragora, Nor all the drowsy syrups of the world, Shall ever medicine thee to that sweet sleep Which thou owedst yesterday. OTHELLO Ha! ha! false to me? IAGO Why, how now, general! no more of that. OTHELLO Avaunt! be gone! thou hast set me on the rack: I swear 'tis better to be much abused Than but to know't a little. IAGO How now, my lord! OTHELLO What sense had I of her stol'n hours of lust? I saw't not, thought it not, it harm'd not me: I slept the next night well, was free and merry; I found not Cassio's kisses on her lips: He that is robb'd, not wanting what is stol'n, Let him not know't, and he's not robb'd at all. IAGO I am sorry to hear this. OTHELLO I had been happy, if the general camp, Pioners and all, had tasted her sweet body, So I had nothing known. O, now, for ever Farewell the tranquil mind! farewell content! Farewell the plumed troop, and the big wars, That make ambition virtue! O, farewell! Farewell the neighing steed, and the shrill trump, The spirit-stirring drum, the ear-piercing fife, The royal banner, and all quality, Pride, pomp and circumstance of glorious war! And, O you mortal engines, whose rude throats The immortal Jove's dead clamours counterfeit, Farewell! Othello's occupation's gone! IAGO Is't possible, my lord? OTHELLO Villain, be sure thou prove my love a whore, Be sure of it; give me the ocular proof: Or by the worth of man's eternal soul, Thou hadst been better have been born a dog Than answer my waked wrath! IAGO Is't come to this? OTHELLO Make me to see't; or, at the least, so prove it, That the probation bear no hinge nor loop To hang a doubt on; or woe upon thy life! IAGO My noble lord,-- OTHELLO If thou dost slander her and torture me, Never pray more; abandon all remorse; On horror's head horrors accumulate; Do deeds to make heaven weep, all earth amazed; For nothing canst thou to damnation add Greater than that. IAGO O grace! O heaven forgive me! Are you a man? have you a soul or sense? God be wi' you; take mine office. O wretched fool. That livest to make thine honesty a vice! O monstrous world! Take note, take note, O world, To be direct and honest is not safe. I thank you for this profit; and from hence I'll love no friend, sith love breeds such offence. OTHELLO Nay, stay: thou shouldst be honest. IAGO I should be wise, for honesty's a fool And loses that it works for. OTHELLO By the world, I think my wife be honest and think she is not; I think that thou art just and think thou art not. I'll have some proof. Her name, that was as fresh As Dian's visage, is now begrimed and black As mine own face. If there be cords, or knives, Poison, or fire, or suffocating streams, I'll not endure it. Would I were satisfied! IAGO I see, sir, you are eaten up with passion: I do repent me that I put it to you. You would be satisfied? OTHELLO Would! nay, I will. IAGO And may: but, how? how satisfied, my lord? Would you, the supervisor, grossly gape on-- Behold her topp'd? OTHELLO Death and damnation! O! IAGO It were a tedious difficulty, I think, To bring them to that prospect: damn them then, If ever mortal eyes do see them bolster More than their own! What then? how then? What shall I say? Where's satisfaction? It is impossible you should see this, Were they as prime as goats, as hot as monkeys, As salt as wolves in pride, and fools as gross As ignorance made drunk. But yet, I say, If imputation and strong circumstances, Which lead directly to the door of truth, Will give you satisfaction, you may have't. OTHELLO Give me a living reason she's disloyal. IAGO I do not like the office: But, sith I am enter'd in this cause so far, Prick'd to't by foolish honesty and love, I will go on. I lay with Cassio lately; And, being troubled with a raging tooth, I could not sleep. There are a kind of men so loose of soul, That in their sleeps will mutter their affairs: One of this kind is Cassio: In sleep I heard him say 'Sweet Desdemona, Let us be wary, let us hide our loves;' And then, sir, would he gripe and wring my hand, Cry 'O sweet creature!' and then kiss me hard, As if he pluck'd up kisses by the roots That grew upon my lips: then laid his leg Over my thigh, and sigh'd, and kiss'd; and then Cried 'Cursed fate that gave thee to the Moor!' OTHELLO O monstrous! monstrous! IAGO Nay, this was but his dream. OTHELLO But this denoted a foregone conclusion: 'Tis a shrewd doubt, though it be but a dream. IAGO And this may help to thicken other proofs That do demonstrate thinly. OTHELLO I'll tear her all to pieces. IAGO Nay, but be wise: yet we see nothing done; She may be honest yet. Tell me but this, Have you not sometimes seen a handkerchief Spotted with strawberries in your wife's hand? OTHELLO I gave her such a one; 'twas my first gift. IAGO I know not that; but such a handkerchief-- I am sure it was your wife's--did I to-day See Cassio wipe his beard with. OTHELLO If it be that-- IAGO If it be that, or any that was hers, It speaks against her with the other proofs. OTHELLO O, that the slave had forty thousand lives! One is too poor, too weak for my revenge. Now do I see 'tis true. Look here, Iago; All my fond love thus do I blow to heaven. 'Tis gone. Arise, black vengeance, from thy hollow cell! Yield up, O love, thy crown and hearted throne To tyrannous hate! Swell, bosom, with thy fraught, For 'tis of aspics' tongues! IAGO Yet be content. OTHELLO O, blood, blood, blood! IAGO Patience, I say; your mind perhaps may change. OTHELLO Never, Iago: Like to the Pontic sea, Whose icy current and compulsive course Ne'er feels retiring ebb, but keeps due on To the Propontic and the Hellespont, Even so my bloody thoughts, with violent pace, Shall ne'er look back, ne'er ebb to humble love, Till that a capable and wide revenge Swallow them up. Now, by yond marble heaven, Kneels In the due reverence of a sacred vow I here engage my words. IAGO Do not rise yet. Kneels Witness, you ever-burning lights above, You elements that clip us round about, Witness that here Iago doth give up The execution of his wit, hands, heart, To wrong'd Othello's service! Let him command, And to obey shall be in me remorse, What bloody business ever. They rise OTHELLO I greet thy love, Not with vain thanks, but with acceptance bounteous, And will upon the instant put thee to't: Within these three days let me hear thee say That Cassio's not alive. IAGO My friend is dead; 'tis done at your request: But let her live. OTHELLO Damn her, lewd minx! O, damn her! Come, go with me apart; I will withdraw, To furnish me with some swift means of death For the fair devil. Now art thou my lieutenant. IAGO I am your own for ever. Exeunt SCENE IV. Before the castle. Enter DESDEMONA, EMILIA, and Clown DESDEMONA Do you know, sirrah, where Lieutenant Cassio lies? Clown I dare not say he lies any where. DESDEMONA Why, man? Clown He's a soldier, and for one to say a soldier lies, is stabbing. DESDEMONA Go to: where lodges he? Clown To tell you where he lodges, is to tell you where I lie. DESDEMONA Can any thing be made of this? Clown I know not where he lodges, and for me to devise a lodging and say he lies here or he lies there, were to lie in mine own throat. DESDEMONA Can you inquire him out, and be edified by report? Clown I will catechise the world for him; that is, make questions, and by them answer. DESDEMONA Seek him, bid him come hither: tell him I have moved my lord on his behalf, and hope all will be well. Clown To do this is within the compass of man's wit: and therefore I will attempt the doing it. Exit DESDEMONA Where should I lose that handkerchief, Emilia? EMILIA I know not, madam. DESDEMONA Believe me, I had rather have lost my purse Full of crusadoes: and, but my noble Moor Is true of mind and made of no such baseness As jealous creatures are, it were enough To put him to ill thinking. EMILIA Is he not jealous? DESDEMONA Who, he? I think the sun where he was born Drew all such humours from him. EMILIA Look, where he comes. DESDEMONA I will not leave him now till Cassio Be call'd to him. Enter OTHELLO How is't with you, my lord OTHELLO Well, my good lady. Aside O, hardness to dissemble!-- How do you, Desdemona? DESDEMONA Well, my good lord. OTHELLO Give me your hand: this hand is moist, my lady. DESDEMONA It yet hath felt no age nor known no sorrow. OTHELLO This argues fruitfulness and liberal heart: Hot, hot, and moist: this hand of yours requires A sequester from liberty, fasting and prayer, Much castigation, exercise devout; For here's a young and sweating devil here, That commonly rebels. 'Tis a good hand, A frank one. DESDEMONA You may, indeed, say so; For 'twas that hand that gave away my heart. OTHELLO A liberal hand: the hearts of old gave hands; But our new heraldry is hands, not hearts. DESDEMONA I cannot speak of this. Come now, your promise. OTHELLO What promise, chuck? DESDEMONA I have sent to bid Cassio come speak with you. OTHELLO I have a salt and sorry rheum offends me; Lend me thy handkerchief. DESDEMONA Here, my lord. OTHELLO That which I gave you. DESDEMONA I have it not about me. OTHELLO Not? DESDEMONA No, indeed, my lord. OTHELLO That is a fault. That handkerchief Did an Egyptian to my mother give; She was a charmer, and could almost read The thoughts of people: she told her, while she kept it, 'Twould make her amiable and subdue my father Entirely to her love, but if she lost it Or made gift of it, my father's eye Should hold her loathed and his spirits should hunt After new fancies: she, dying, gave it me; And bid me, when my fate would have me wive, To give it her. I did so: and take heed on't; Make it a darling like your precious eye; To lose't or give't away were such perdition As nothing else could match. DESDEMONA Is't possible? OTHELLO 'Tis true: there's magic in the web of it: A sibyl, that had number'd in the world The sun to course two hundred compasses, In her prophetic fury sew'd the work; The worms were hallow'd that did breed the silk; And it was dyed in mummy which the skilful Conserved of maidens' hearts. DESDEMONA Indeed! is't true? OTHELLO Most veritable; therefore look to't well. DESDEMONA Then would to God that I had never seen't! OTHELLO Ha! wherefore? DESDEMONA Why do you speak so startingly and rash? OTHELLO Is't lost? is't gone? speak, is it out o' the way? DESDEMONA Heaven bless us! OTHELLO Say you? DESDEMONA It is not lost; but what an if it were? OTHELLO How! DESDEMONA I say, it is not lost. OTHELLO Fetch't, let me see't. DESDEMONA Why, so I can, sir, but I will not now. This is a trick to put me from my suit: Pray you, let Cassio be received again. OTHELLO Fetch me the handkerchief: my mind misgives. DESDEMONA Come, come; You'll never meet a more sufficient man. OTHELLO The handkerchief! DESDEMONA I pray, talk me of Cassio. OTHELLO The handkerchief! DESDEMONA A man that all his time Hath founded his good fortunes on your love, Shared dangers with you,-- OTHELLO The handkerchief! DESDEMONA In sooth, you are to blame. OTHELLO Away! Exit EMILIA Is not this man jealous? DESDEMONA I ne'er saw this before. Sure, there's some wonder in this handkerchief: I am most unhappy in the loss of it. EMILIA 'Tis not a year or two shows us a man: They are all but stomachs, and we all but food; To eat us hungerly, and when they are full, They belch us. Look you, Cassio and my husband! Enter CASSIO and IAGO IAGO There is no other way; 'tis she must do't: And, lo, the happiness! go, and importune her. DESDEMONA How now, good Cassio! what's the news with you? CASSIO Madam, my former suit: I do beseech you That by your virtuous means I may again Exist, and be a member of his love Whom I with all the office of my heart Entirely honour: I would not be delay'd. If my offence be of such mortal kind That nor my service past, nor present sorrows, Nor purposed merit in futurity, Can ransom me into his love again, But to know so must be my benefit; So shall I clothe me in a forced content, And shut myself up in some other course, To fortune's alms. DESDEMONA Alas, thrice-gentle Cassio! My advocation is not now in tune; My lord is not my lord; nor should I know him, Were he in favour as in humour alter'd. So help me every spirit sanctified, As I have spoken for you all my best And stood within the blank of his displeasure For my free speech! you must awhile be patient: What I can do I will; and more I will Than for myself I dare: let that suffice you. IAGO Is my lord angry? EMILIA He went hence but now, And certainly in strange unquietness. IAGO Can he be angry? I have seen the cannon, When it hath blown his ranks into the air, And, like the devil, from his very arm Puff'd his own brother:--and can he be angry? Something of moment then: I will go meet him: There's matter in't indeed, if he be angry. DESDEMONA I prithee, do so. Exit IAGO Something, sure, of state, Either from Venice, or some unhatch'd practise Made demonstrable here in Cyprus to him, Hath puddled his clear spirit: and in such cases Men's natures wrangle with inferior things, Though great ones are their object. 'Tis even so; For let our finger ache, and it indues Our other healthful members even to that sense Of pain: nay, we must think men are not gods, Nor of them look for such observances As fit the bridal. Beshrew me much, Emilia, I was, unhandsome warrior as I am, Arraigning his unkindness with my soul; But now I find I had suborn'd the witness, And he's indicted falsely. EMILIA Pray heaven it be state-matters, as you think, And no conception nor no jealous toy Concerning you. DESDEMONA Alas the day! I never gave him cause. EMILIA But jealous souls will not be answer'd so; They are not ever jealous for the cause, But jealous for they are jealous: 'tis a monster Begot upon itself, born on itself. DESDEMONA Heaven keep that monster from Othello's mind! EMILIA Lady, amen. DESDEMONA I will go seek him. Cassio, walk hereabout: If I do find him fit, I'll move your suit And seek to effect it to my uttermost. CASSIO I humbly thank your ladyship. Exeunt DESDEMONA and EMILIA Enter BIANCA BIANCA Save you, friend Cassio! CASSIO What make you from home? How is it with you, my most fair Bianca? I' faith, sweet love, I was coming to your house. BIANCA And I was going to your lodging, Cassio. What, keep a week away? seven days and nights? Eight score eight hours? and lovers' absent hours, More tedious than the dial eight score times? O weary reckoning! CASSIO Pardon me, Bianca: I have this while with leaden thoughts been press'd: But I shall, in a more continuate time, Strike off this score of absence. Sweet Bianca, Giving her DESDEMONA's handkerchief Take me this work out. BIANCA O Cassio, whence came this? This is some token from a newer friend: To the felt absence now I feel a cause: Is't come to this? Well, well. CASSIO Go to, woman! Throw your vile guesses in the devil's teeth, From whence you have them. You are jealous now That this is from some mistress, some remembrance: No, in good troth, Bianca. BIANCA Why, whose is it? CASSIO I know not, sweet: I found it in my chamber. I like the work well: ere it be demanded-- As like enough it will--I'ld have it copied: Take it, and do't; and leave me for this time. BIANCA Leave you! wherefore? CASSIO I do attend here on the general; And think it no addition, nor my wish, To have him see me woman'd. BIANCA Why, I pray you? CASSIO Not that I love you not. BIANCA But that you do not love me. I pray you, bring me on the way a little, And say if I shall see you soon at night. CASSIO 'Tis but a little way that I can bring you; For I attend here: but I'll see you soon. BIANCA 'Tis very good; I must be circumstanced. Exeunt < Previous Act | Next Act > Category:Article Subpages